Love notes
by lion-lamb-equal-lochnesmonster
Summary: Bella Swan is plain, nothing special or so she thought. The day she received her first love note in her locker everything changed. With the note she gets love for herself and the the mystery man.
1. Prolouge

A/N- I haven't given up Young Love but I just had an idea for a story, I wanted to try out. This is just a prologue; I'm going to start the first chapter today. I hope everyone had great holidays. By the way I changed my username duh, because I wanted to.

Prologue-

I walked to my locker and opened the top locker. A small folded up piece of paper flew out. I grabbed it quickly and opened it to see neat handwriting saying,

The Fairest Blossom-

She is the fairest blossom.

True, She blooms in any weather.

But I must love her from afar.

Well never be together.

Love-

E

I have a secret admirer, oh my god, I have a secret admirer. Who is E, I need to know.

A/N I wonder who the secret admirer is, hehe, well Bella doesn't know so yeah well, ha. Ill work on the first chapter.


	2. The Plain and Fairest People

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed and im glad you all liked it. I have a lot of ideas for this but they don't all fit together. Like if it's all human or human/vamp. Stuff like that.

Chapter 1- The Plain and Fairest People

Hi, my names Isabella Swan (though I prefer Bella), im plain, plain hair, plain eyes and a plain body. My hair is brown, my eyes are brown and my body is normal not super thin but im okay with that. I'm clumsy and self- conscious. I have friends but I'm not popular. My two best friends are Alice Cullen and Angela Weber. Alice is beautiful with black, spiky hair reaching her chin. She is scary thin and short reaching only 5 feet, 4 inches. Angela has light brown hair and eyes with glasses. She is also pretty and she has a boyfriend Ben Cheney. Alice and I don't have boyfriends but she has a giant crush on Jasper Hale. His twin sister Rosalie is dating Alice's older brother Emmett. Rosalie can be nice but we aren't exactly friends more acquaintances.

"Can you sleep over tonight?" Alice asked.

" Um, ill ask Charlie, he could probably go down to Billy's for dinner or get takeout." I replied.

"Cool, Emmett going to invite Jasper," she giggled, " Oh he is so handsome and such a gentleman."

We walked to biology 2 our last class with Mr. Banner, Alice keeps talking about the dreamy Jasper but I only half listen as I look and see my usually unoccupied half of my desk had the most attractive boy I have every seen in my seventeen years of life. He had the most peculiar shade of hair; it looked almost like a penny. His head was away facing the window so I didn't see his face. He's skin was pale and he looked tall even sitting down. I walked to my sit but he did nothing to acknowledge me being there. Mr. Banner came around to check our homework and that's where I heard is name.

" Edward, welcome to Forks High, were learning about cells and molecules." Mr. Banner said.

"We were learning that in my old school." Edwards's silky voice answered.

"Great!" Mr. Banner replied.

I still had not looked at Edward but by his voice was beautiful. Mr. Banner went to the front of the class and began his lesson. I kept my eyes on him but my mind was thinking about Edward. I heard the bell ring and felt Edward dash out of class.

"Bella, Belllllaaa, schools over lets go." Alice shook me.

I shook my head and stood up gathering my stuff. What's up with Edward and why was he ignoring me. I wasn't that ugly, was I? I walked to my locker and opened it. A small folded up piece of paper flew out. I grabbed it quickly and opened it to see neat handwriting saying,

The Fairest Blossom-

She is the Fairest Blossom.

True, She blooms in any weather.

But I must love her from afar.

Well never be together.

Love-

E

I have a secret admirer, oh my god, I have a secret admirer. Who is E, I need to know. Could it be Edward, why would he give a love note we have never met?

"Bella are you ready to go." Alice asked

"Huh, yeah lets go" I sputtered out.

"What's that?" Alice asked me.

"Um, ah well it's a note for gym." I lied badly.

She quickly grabbed the note from me, stupid pixie.

"OMG!" She squealed, "this is sooo romantic, ohh Bella who's E?

"Um, I don't know" I answered.

"So romantic, forbidden love with a poet, so romantic." She fanned her face.

I drove use to her house and we went to her room to study the note.

"OMG!" she said," lets look in the yearbook."

"Not a bad idea" I said.

She took the book out of her desk and flipped it open. I walked and looked over her shoulder. And we looked for hours.

"Not Ethan, he can barley spell let alone rhythm." Alice said and we both giggled.

Two hours later we found no good candidates, we ended up laughing over lasts years good times and horrible photos.

"Call your dad." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

I flipped my phone open and dialed Charlies work phone and got permission to sleep over. I drove home and got a shower and packed my stuff. I took the note from my pocket and reading over the romantic words. I put it under my pillow and grabbed my bag. I walked out and locked the door and went to my rusty, red pickup truck and started it up. I drove back to Alices house to see Alice kissing Jasper on the porch. They both turned and went red with embarresment.

"Ugh, hi Bella." Alice called.

"Hi Alice Jasper." I giggled.

"Hi Bella" Jasper said nervously." Bye Alice."

"Bye Jas", she called, "I hate you."

"So how did that happen?" I asked.

"He came to drop something off for Emmett, but he and Rosalie are on a date. It just kinda happened." She anwesered.

We ordered a pizza and ate it in her room while watching Cruel Intentions our favorite movie. Alice fell asleep before I did and I thought about Edward and my secret admirer. Who were they?

A/N- How was that? Reviews are greatly appreciated. The reason I did not show his face is that I don't know whether he is human or vamp. Thanks for everything. Ill try to update soon.


	3. Not as good

A/N- Thanks to all whom reviewed or added me to fav story/author list. It really makes my day when people like my stories and if they review with kind words well its just great. I got a review that said I should have him be human, if I have two reviews telling me otherwise, he's human. Okay I hope everyone had great holidays, I did then I went back to school, I only really enjoy 1 and 7 period. Sorry for babbling, here you go chapter 2! (By the way you guys should check the Twilight C.D out, it's amazing.)

Its 2:30 AM and I still cant get to sleep, the letter was clutched the note in my hand. I went to sleep, why was this bugging me? It was romantic but I shouldn't be like this. Should I? Alice had been asleep for an hour and had been saying Jaspers name in her sleep for a good half hour. I had been listening to my i-pod and obsessing over Edward. Is this weird or stalkerish? It feels like it.

" Bells, you awake?" Alice whispered.

" Yes, Mrs. Hale." I giggled.

"Funny really." She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Well, that's all you've been saying for the last hour." She looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked, "you did."

"But he so dreamy, isn't he?" she said.

"Sure." I said distracted.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh, oh yeah… im fine." I said.

She just shrugged and went back to talking about Jasper and what there kids names would be. I only half listened. I usually was a good friend and listened but this was too much for me. Edward and my secret admirer, both mysterious, who are they?

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Alice asked.

"Ugh yeah." I lied. " do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Faking enthusiasm in my voice.

"Cool!" she said.

I needed to distract, usually I loved talking to her but not today.

"Night." I said.

"Good night, Bells." She whispered.

9:30 NEXT MORNING

"Wake up!" Alice said.

"Huh, okay okay Im awake!" I laughed.

"Shopping time!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah!" I tried to sound excited.

You see I don't really enjoy shopping though Alice is all fashion forward. Her style is chic classy so she never wears booty shorts (I don't either though because of my body type. Short and curvy, size 15 to be exact. Its hard to shop and look good when your best friend is like size 3.)

"Get showered!" she commanded.

I got up still groggy from sleep. And got showered in Alices huge shower. I got dressed in my favorite pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee- shirt. I had a red plaid shirt and black ballet flats. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put one a small amount of mascara and brown eye shadow, I wasn't much of a makeup person. I walked out to see Alice in the cutest gray skinny jeans and a silk top with little flowers on it. They were so cute on her petite frame, I was always jealous of her ability to keep such a skinny body.

"Lets go!" and she grapped her purse and put on high heels.

A/N- I hope you liked it. Review, it really feels good to know people are enjoying your work(or not). Know the reason Bella was bashing herself is because she learns to love herself for who she is. We all should and I want you all to love yourself for who you are. The next chapter will be out soon!


	4. Surprises

A/N- Thanks to who reviewed! I love you all! Finally writing again!

We walked to Alice's loud, yellow Turbo 911, I really didn't know why any one would want the brightest yellow car, but it is Alice. She drove us to the Port Angeles Mall and parked on the bottom level of the parking structure. The mall wasn't busy and we made our way through it fast. The first store we went to was Forever 21. I found a green hoodie and Alice got three pairs of skinny jeans, a sequined mini dress and a furry vest.

"Did you run over that on the way here?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "ha-ha, you're hilarious."

"I know I am." I smirked.

We stood in line and Alice bought our stuff against my judgment. We stayed in the mall for a couple of more hours. Bought some things and left since Alice had a date with Jasper.

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked her as she drove me home.

"Probably a waist-band skirt, high heels." She said happily, "He's really great isn't he?"

"Sure." I said.

"Do you think your secret admirer will tell you who he is."? She asked.

"Well it could be Embry, Eric or maybe Eleazar." I said.

"Isn't he the janitor?" She giggled.

"Well…" I hmphed.

She dropped me home and sped off to get ready. I saw the police cruiser in the driveway Charlie; I mean dad must be home.

"Hi Dad!" I yelled as I took off my shoes.

"Hi Bells." My dad said, "Id like you to meet the Cullen's."

I stared at a handsome looking older couple. The man had blond hair and was pretty tall.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He motioned to the beautiful golden haired women, "and this is my son Edward."

"Hello, Bella." The green-eyed beauty said to me.

A/N- didn't expect that, huh? Review please. Hoped you like it. Next chapter will be longer. Ta ta for now.


End file.
